1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle structures and in particular to means for mounting closure panels to housing portions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles, such as earth moving equipment vehicles, housings are provided about the engine and other auxiliary components. Access openings are provided in such housings to permit facilitated access to the engine and components. Closure panels are provided for selectively closing the access openings. As such earth moving equipment is relatively large, the closure panels may be relatively large and heavy and mounting of the closure panels to the housing portions may be relatively difficult.